Sokka's What Ifs?
by Deerdevil
Summary: A series of humorous what ifs...? involving Sokka-specifically various funny scene from the series, and what else could have happened to add to the comedy of the scene. Rated "T" just to be safe.


**Sokka What Ifs...?**

**By Deerdevil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender-the show belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just writing this for the fun of it-no profit-making intended.**

**Author's Notes: **Okay...the purpose of these stories is to add a little extra humor to some our favorite Sokka moments. Basically, they're humorous what ifs...? to various scenes where Sokka is either asking for trouble, getting himself in trouble, etc. The way it works is first I tell you which scene is being used; then I will write the original scene as we saw it on the show. Finally, I'll present the funny what if...? moment I spotted in that scene. BTW, I am not picking on Sokka out of malice or dislike of him-he's actually one of my favorite characters. It's just that he makes himself such an easy target. Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sokka Gets Burned!**

**The Season:** Book #3: Fire.  
**The Episode: **"Chapter 13: The Firebending Masters."  
**The Scene:** The scene where Zuko informs everyone that he's lost his bending.

Zuko stood in the doorway, facing Appa as the bison happily munched on some hay. The young Fire Nation Prince was lost in thought. He was thinking about how weak his bending had suddenly become. Earlier that same day, he was trying to teach Aang how to firebend, but neither the young Avatar, nor Zuko, could produce any results. It was as if his bending was gone. (Sokka's sarcastic remarks didn't help any!) Zuko continued to gaze out into the night sky.*

[*Remember, they're at the Western Air Temple-Airbending Master Deerdevil.*]

_What could cause my bending to disappear_? Zuko thought. _Why is it so_..._so weak_ ?

Zuko turned his head and looked at the rest of "Team Avatar." Aang, Sokka, and Toph-along with the Duke, Haru, and Teo-were sitting around the camp fire. Katara-with Momo resting on her right shoulder-soon joined them by sitting next to Aang. Zuko sigh, realizing he had to tell them the truth. With some reluctance, he turned and walked towards the group.

He said with a very serious look on his face, "Listen, everybody...I've got some pretty bad news: I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me!" Toph immediately replied with her hands raised in protest. "I didn't touch your stuff!"

"I'm talking about my firebending," answered Zuko as he hung his head with shame and embarrassment. "It's gone."

Zuko's head shot up when he heard Katara suddenly burst into laughter. He frowned, glaring at the Waterbending Master. Not actually the reaction he had expected.

"I'm sorry," said Katara with smirk, "I'm just laughing at the irony. Do you know how it would've been nice for us if you've lost your firebending a long time ago?!"

"Well..." Zuko explained, "it's not lost just...weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as GOOD as you THINK you are!" Katara shot back with sarcasm.

"Ouch!" Toph stated with a grin.

Zuko glared at Katara, frowning again. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," Zuko offered.

Katara, however, was not convinced. "That's ridiculous!" Then she took a sip of her soup.

"I don't know," answered Aang, "maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you use to."

The Fire Nation Prince looked at the young Avatar with his arms crossed, considering his words. However, Zuko's train of thought derailed when Sokka suddenly appeared at his side. The young Southern Tribe Warrior had a bo staff in his right hand.

"Soooooooo...all we have to do is make Zuko angry," he said with a goofy grin. "Easy enough!" With that, Sokka began poking Zuko with the staff on different spots of the Prince's body, chuckling the whole time. The rest of gang could clearly see Zuko's infamous temper was rapidly reaching its boiling point. Just as Sokka was about to take a swing with the staff at Zuko's face, the Fire Nation Prince had more than enough.

"Okay, CUT IT OUT!" Zuko yelled at Sokka, causing him to jump.

This action caused Sokka to let go of the staff in such a matter that it flipped into the air, and hit Sokka on his head.

* * *

That is how the scene originally happened in the Avatar universe. However, as one famous, pointed-eared scientist is known for saying: "There are always...possibilities." Therefore, join me now as we answer the question:

**WHAT IF SOKKA'S PLAIN TO RESTORE ZUKO'S BENDING HAD WORKED?**

"Don't look at me!" Toph immediately replied with her hands raised in protest. "I didn't touch your stuff!"

"I'm talking about my firebending," answered Zuko as he hung his head with shame and embarrassment. "It's gone."

Zuko's head shot up when he heard Katara suddenly burst into laughter. He frowned, glaring at the Waterbending Master. Not actually the reaction he had expected.

"I'm sorry," said Katara with smirk, "I'm just laughing at the irony. Do you know how it would've been nice for us if you've lost your firebending a long time ago?!"

"Well..." Zuko explained, "it's not lost just...weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as GOOD as you THINK you are!" Katara shot back with sarcasm.

"Ouch!" Toph stated with a grin.

Zuko glared at Katara, frowning again. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," Zuko offered.

Katara, however, was not convinced. "That's ridiculous!" Then she took a sip of her soup.

"I don't know," answered Aang, "maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you use to."

The Fire Nation Prince looked at the young Avatar with his arms crossed, considering his words. However, Zuko's train of thought derailed when Sokka suddenly appeared at his side. The young Southern Water Tribe Warrior had a bo staff in his right hand.

"Soooooooo...all we have to do is make Zuko angry," he said with a goofy grin. "Easy enough!" With that, Sokka began poking Zuko with the staff on different spots of the Prince's body, chuckling the whole time. The rest of gang could clearly see Zuko's infamous temper was rapidly reaching its boiling point. Just as Sokka was about to take a swing with the staff at Zuko's face, the Fire Nation Prince had more than enough.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Zuko yelled at Sokka with rage. Suddenly a blast of fire shot forth from the Fire Nation Prince's towards Sokka. Sokka threw away the staff and started to run. But the Southern Water Tribe Warrior was too slow-the fire blast hit him unceremoniously in his butt!

"YEOOOOOOUCH!" he screamed as he foolishly began to run in circles in a vain attempt to put the fire out. The others looked on with interest (and some concern), but did nothing-for the situation did have an element of humor, in a sadistic sort of way. It was almost like watching a train wreck. They were trying, but found it really hard not to laugh. Finally, Sokka ran to the nearest water fountain and hopped in. With the fire out, he let out a sigh of bliss.

"Thanks for nothing, you guys!" Sokka declared as he stormed back to the group. The gang finally broke into laughter-even Zuko chuckled a little at Sokka's expense.

"Sorry, Sokka," answered Toph with a grin.

"And as for you, Sis," said Sokka as he painfully bent over to get into Katara's face. "What gives?! I thought you said you would kill Zuko if he ever harmed us!"

"No," replied Katara,"I didn't. I threaten him only if he harmed Aang in any matter."

"Really?" said Aang with hope in his voice. "You did?!"

Katara face became slightly red as she chose not to answer the young Airbender. "And besides, you couldn't have known what I said to Zuko since you weren't in the closing scene of the last episode!"

"HUH?" everyone exclaimed looking at Katara.

"Never-mind!" she answered.

"Okay...whatever!" Sokka responded. "But you could've put my butt fire out, Katara!"

"I would've done so, Sokka," Katara replied with her arms crossed,"but you kinda deserved it!"

Sokka looked at her with disgust, and then finally threw up his hand in surrender. "Okay...okay...whatever." Then he turned around in front of his sister and bent over.

"So, Katara, could you use your waterbending to heal my butt burn?" Sokka asked pointing at his seat.

Katara looked at her brother with disgust. She replied by simply waterbending from her pouch and hitting Sokka's burnt butt cheek with a water whip.

"Ow!"

**STAY TUNE FOR MORE...**

* * *

**Author's Notes: The first of many. If you have a Sokka what if...? suggestion, give me the name of the episode, the funny scene, and your what if...? idea on the reply section-just make sure it involves Sokka. No death or maiming please. I have at least two I'm going to do and then I'll start writing your suggestions. Thanks for reading, and please review. Next chapter is entitled "Jerk-Bending."**


End file.
